Hasta que la inmortalidad no nos separe
by chris1501
Summary: Corría el siglo XVIII y Levi quien había ya olvidado su infancia, re descubre cosas enterradas en el pasado junto a la llegada de un extraño visitante. Poco a poco la indiferencia que siente hacia este, cambia hacia algo peligroso para ambos. ¿Serán capaces de romper las barreras antes de que su vida se agote? •ERERI•Werewolf!Eren•OC
1. un nuevo comienzo

¡Hola gente! Vengo con este nuevo fic, basado en la película coreana "A werewolf boy" muy recomendada de mi parte, sobre todo por su actor Song Joong Ki (lo amo y siempre lo amaré u_u)

**Advertencias:** Werewolf!Eren (dejaré este dato: algo así como hombre lobo, pero su aspecto no se diferencia de un ser humano normal; su apariencia no cambia a no ser de que él lo quiera, pero los días de luna llena suele sufrir un cambio de personalidad). Fic ERERI, en ese orden.

**Disclaimer:** Nada, absolutamente nada de Shingeki no kyojin me pertenece, sino a su autor Hajime Isayama -bendito seas por crear este manga/anime-

Espero que lo que utilicé para separar aparezca...

* * *

><p>El día estaba caluroso; tanto que sus ropajes se pegaban asquerosamente a su torso. De todos modos, estaban en pleno verano, dándole estadía por otro mes y medio a un cielo despejado acompañando a un sol ardiente.<p>

Estaba desempacando lo poco que le quedaba y se detuvo al sacar de una caja un pequeño álbum fotográfico que en una horrible letra seguramente de un niño tenía escrito _"Verano. Recuerdos de 1739"_.

Lo dejó en un estante luego de un suspiro, concluyendo que lo vería un día de estos junto a su abuela.

Esta mañana había llegado desde su pueblo natal en Francia, aunque eso no indicaba que tenía raíces francesas. Su madre nunca le habló al respecto y él tampoco preguntó.

Los padres de Levi murieron trágicamente hace ya un año, y al parecer las tragedias le perseguían, pues su abuela enfermó mortalmente hace unas semanas, y por ello su médico le había recomendado salir de la ciudad y vivir en un lugar que no le empeorara su salud. Y gracias a esto terminó viviendo en un amplio campo de aquí; Alemania. Además, el cambio de país tenía sus razones, y es que sus padres antes de morir le había dejado una elegante y vieja casa en ese país en la cual había pasado los primeros años de su vida, y para no gastar dinero innecesariamente, decidió viajar hasta acá.

Ahora, sin desviarnos del tema principal.

Había terminado la limpieza y organización de la casa, así que fue a buscar a su querida abuela que estaba sentada en una banca a las afueras de la casa, apreciando el hermoso y bien cuidado paisaje que tenían. Y pues no era exagerar; adyacente a la fina casa de dos pisos, estaba la entrada a una montaña cubierta de árboles frondosos que empezaba a unos metros de los pies de la misma y en que quizá más de una persona habría muerto a causa de animales salvajes.

Pese a que tenía pocos recuerdos de su infancia, había solo uno que le tenía marcado. Y aunque no recordaba del todo, incluso en sus sueños, constantemente veía un par de ojos esmeraldas cambiantes a la luz que lo observaban tranquilamente. Se veía a sí mismo jugando en un río, sonriéndole débilmente a un supuesto adolecente mucho más alto que él a quien no le veía bien la cara por las sombras.

Se maldijo por estar sumido en sus pensamientos y ayudó a su abuela a entrar a la casa. Una vez adentro acompañó a su abuela al sillón para que él pudiera preparar el té de la tarde.

Desde que llegó a su nuevo hogar sentía ese un aire extraño impregnado en todo el lugar, intentando vanamente de hacerle recordar. De alguna forma los años siempre se encargaban de robar los recuerdos de la infancia, dejando solo un revoltijo de imágenes y situaciones. Ya con veinticinco años cumplidos recientemente, no le importaba tales cosas, pero últimamente no podía dejar de pensar que será eso tan importante que había olvidado.

La noche cayó de improviso y Levi se estaba dirigiendo a su habitación luego de ayudar a su abuela a acomodarse en la de ella, pero lamentablemente unos ruidos provenientes de afuera de la casa le hicieron ponerse en guardia. Tomó un cuchillo que le había regalado su amiga Hanji insistiendo en que ocasiones como estas eran posibles, y había acertado. Agradecía; malditamente agradecía que la loca le hubiese obligado a aceptarlo.

Bajó las escaleras lentamente para no despertar a su abuela que dormía en el primer piso ni tampoco dejar que el sujeto que invadía sus tierras se escapara. Antes de salir tomó un candelabro de tres velas que reposaba en una mesita a un lado de la puerta de salida. Una vez afuera, se dio cuenta que el ruido venía del granero que estaba a unos pasos de la casa, al lado contrario de la montaña. Se dirigió allí intentando en lo más posible no hacer ningún ruido preguntándose por qué hasta ese momento había ignorado aquel granero.

Llegó hasta las puertas de este y notó que tenía bastantes cadenas cruzadas, realmente oxidadas, con una cerradura enorme en el centro. Dándose cuenta que no se trataba de ningún ladrón, tiró el cuchillo en algún lugar del pasto y buscó una pala o algo para romper el candado.

Bastaron un par de golpes duros para que el metal cediera y estrepitosamente callera al suelo, y de inmediato el ruido cesó.

Lentamente abrió la puerta, asegurándose con la pala para estar más seguro, pero eso no fue suficiente para detener al rápido ¿animal? Que pasó por su lado perdiéndose entre los árboles. Fue todo en un parpadeo, y el apenas pudo ver la figura borrosa de lo que podría ser un zorro, perro o cualquier animal parecido. Tuvo un ligero déjà vu.

Quedó boquiabierto aún mirando al interior del granero, pero pronto volvió a la realidad para mirar en dirección en que había corrido el animal. Pudo escuchar el ruido de los matorrales que indicaban hacia donde iba, pero si era un animal salvaje era mejor dejarlo ir.

Cerró la puerta del granero decidiendo que mañana por la mañana revisaría lo que hubiera dentro y ordenaría todo, dejando de lado –por ahora- el tema de aquel animal que se encontraba encerrado ahí.

. . .

Al día siguiente, se levantó lo más temprano posible para terminar igualmente temprano en la limpieza de su ahora granero.

Tomó unos guantes y todo lo necesario para la limpieza profunda, no sin antes dejarle servido en la mesita de noche de su abuela el desayuno.

Por cierto, su abuela recibía el nombre de Giselle.

En fin. Levi pasó toda la mañana y parte de la tarde botando cosas inservibles y limpiando hasta la más pequeña partícula de polvo. En el fondo del granero había una puerta de hierro conservada por los años, pero lamentablemente tenía seguro, así que le fue imposible abrirla pese a que intentó con el mismo método con el cual abrió el granero.

De todos los cachivaches que tuvo que botar, lo único que permaneció en su poder fue un baúl en perfectas condiciones, y que dentro de este se encontraban varios álbumes de fotos y retratos, viejas cartas y un sinfín de lo que suponía eran informes; se veían interesantes, sobre todo al leer el nombre de su difunto abuelo en uno de estos, así que se los quedó para luego satisfacer su curiosidad. Después de todo no tenía nada que hacer en un lugar tan lejos de su trabajo como lo era ese campo en medio de kilómetros y kilómetros de naturaleza.

. . .

Cayó la tarde y por no haber visto a su abuela en todo el día se empezó a preocupar.

Entró rápidamente a la casa y notó a su abuela en su silla mecedora que estaba en una esquina de la sala. Distinguió entre sus arrugadas manos lana sin tejer, pero sin hacer ningún movimiento sobre esta.

–Abuela –Le llamó, y al ver que la mirada de la susodicha se dirigió hacia él, soltó mentalmente un suspiro– ¿Qué sucede?

–Me vinieron a visitar… –Contestó quedamente, mientras lágrimas amenazaban con caer de sus ojos para luego esbozar una nostálgica sonrisa.

– ¿Quién? –Era raro que su abuela dijera eso, pues nadie sabía que ellos se habían mudado a ese lugar. Y por sobre todo, estaba el hecho de que su abuela no tenía contactos; en otra ocasión contaría aquella dramática historia del por qué.

–Él. –dijo sin darle a entender a su nieto de quien hablaba. Sonrió nuevamente mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y más de una terminó en su lana. –Estoy tan feliz… de que siga vivo.

– ¿De qué hablas, abuela? –Mierda, lo último que necesitaba era que la vieja se volviera loca.

–Ya sabes… Eren. –Miró a su nieto, quien le miraba sin entender nada– Ah… supongo que en ese entonces eras muy pequeño como para que ahora lo recuerdes.

–Ya veo. –Decidió dejar el tema, ya que su abuela tal parecía que no tenía interés en seguir con la conversación.

Puede que se imaginen a la abuela de Levi como una persona vieja, ya en edad de morir; pero eso no es del todo cierto. Giselle tenía tan solo 50 años. Se había casado muy joven al igual que había tenido hijos, y lo mismo sucedió con sus hijos, pues en ese tiempo era de lo más normal. Anormal sería no estar comprometida a los trece años y casada a los 16, claro, siempre y cuando estuviera el consentimiento previo de los padres, después de todo estaban en pleno siglo XVIII.

Levi dejó la amplia sala para dirigirse al exterior, puesto que había dejado el baúl afuera y necesitaba entrarlo antes de que algún animal lo dañara.

Al entrar nuevamente, se dirigió a un lado de su abuela, indicándole el baúl, y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que lo reconocía diciendo algo de que él no necesitaba saber aquellas cosas, y que eran objetos viejos sin importancia.

Aún así Levi decidió verlo, a lo que la abuela se rindió queriendo revivir recuerdos de su pasado.

* * *

><p>Eeeeese fue todo el primer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. Si fue así, díganmelo para continuarlo. En este capítulo como pudieron ver no aparece Eren realmente, y si algúna(o) se dio cuenta: si, Eren fue el "animal" que salió del granero jeje.<p>

El personaje principal como pudieron darse cuenta es Levi, por si acaso. Eren saldrá en el próximo capítulo, lo prometo.

Sin más, Chris se despide -3-

_Ciao._


	2. fantasmas pasados

**Notas al final.**

**SNK no me pertenece, ni tampoco sus personajes. Pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

><p>El viento tibio de verano mecía gentilmente sus castaños cabellos, a la vez que sus ojos eran resplandecidos por la potente luz del sol durante un caluroso medio día.<p>

Sus ropas, viejas y indecorosas, rotas en pocas partes y eso era suerte, pues después de tanto tiempo confinado era lo mejor que podía esperar.

Cuando la noche anterior sintió las voces de las personas viniendo del exterior y filtrándose por entre medio de la vieja madera, la ilusión de por fin salir de ese mugriento lugar se hizo más fuerte que nunca, mas sin embargo al parecer la única persona que escucho estaba demasiado atareada como para sentir los golpes fatigosos que en vano intentaban llamar su atención.

Y ahora, por fin era libre. Se podía largar de una maldita vez por todas y jamás regresar a ese lugar. Pero su mente pensaba demasiado las cosas y no le dejaría marchar sin antes averiguar quién o quiénes eran los que acompañaban a la que en algún tiempo fue una hermosa y jovial mujer. ¿Se habría casado? ¿Tendría hijos? ¿Quién era aquel que le abrió la puerta? ¿Lo habría… extrañado?

Lejos, entre los árboles y arbustos, Eren miraba con ojos enormes llenos de curiosidad aquella elegante casa en busca de cualquier señal de vida.

Sin embargo, espero y esperó, pero nadie ni se asomó por la puerta principal. Y así llegó la noche.

Ya estaba por rendirse e ir a lo que sería su nuevo hogar aunque no sabía donde quedaría eso exactamente, pero buscaría aun si le tomara mil años; nunca se rendiría.

Nostalgia y melancolía se mezclaban para formar un adicto sentimiento dentro de él. Recordaba esos escasos pero felices años que pudo vivir en paz, rodeado por amor de una familia que o cuidaba y apoyaba. Y de a poco todo se iba desvaneciendo. Se habían olvidado de él luego de prometer nunca hacerlo. Pero no se quejaba, así eran todos los humanos, aunque con _ellos_ esperaba algo diferente.

Entonces… ¿Por qué seguía ahí? Malditos sentimientos, malditos recuerdos, malditos todos.

Su cuerpo poco a poco iba cambiando a una velocidad abrumadora, llegando a tener su forma original para así enrollarse en sí mismo y poder dormir más tibio durante aquella estrellada noche.

El cielo se veía tan lleno… muy diferente a él.

Sentía envidia.

**…**

Había perdido todo el día anterior a petición de la anciana. "Tienes que descansar, Levi" "estos días no te has relajado mucho, Levi" "terminarás por morir antes que yo, Levi"

¡A la mierda! él podía trabajar día y noche por el bien de la amada y gloriosa imagen de una casa brillante y pulida; impecablemente limpia sin una partícula de polvo.

Su abuela le impidió salir al jardín, pues sabía que incluso inconscientemente empezaría a ordenar y limpiar.

_Limpiar, limpiar, limpiar._ Giselle ahora miraba por el enorme ventanal a su nieto que cortaba el pasto, anhelando que de algún modo se distrajera, que tuviera otras cosas que hacer, y olvidara por un momento su adicción a la limpieza y empezara a conocer otras cosas.

Y todo eso le recordó a su adolescencia. Alrededor de los trece, cuando iluminando su enferma vida llegó, o más bien ella llegó a conocer a un hermoso joven en esa misma casa. La diferencia de edad no importaba realmente en esos tiempos -aunque tampoco sabía su edad-, el problema era que aquel muchacho castaño no tenía ningún título relevante.

Y continuamente acudía secretamente a su encuentro camuflándolo con el pretexto de visitar a sus familiares y respirar el aire puro del campo.

Pronto ella conoció el secreto de tal misterioso chico que a pesar de no ser de la familia, vivía en el mismo lugar bajo la severa mirada de su tío y su padre.

No le asustó, y al contrario, sus deseos de quedarse con él fueron mayores que antes.

Pero nada era color de rosas; al tercer año, le prohibieron volver a la casa de campo diciendo que ya tenía que formar una vida. Y pues era más que cierto. A los dieciséis recién cumplidos no estaba comprometida, pues rechazaba a todos los hombres que iban por su mano, ahuyentándolos de alguna forma u otra.

Su madre, harta del comportamiento caprichoso de su hija, la mandó a un lejano país a contraer matrimonio con un noble. Pero a pesar del sufrimiento de la despedida, Giselle terminó por enamorarse de aquel afamado noble pero sin olvidar a su eterno amor adolescente.

Sin darse cuenta se había sumido en sus recuerdos hasta que su nieto le había tocado suavemente el hombro para sacarla de su trance.

-El desayuno ya está listo -avisó para luego ayudar a la anciana a caminar al comedor, donde les esperaba en una humilde mesa para seis el té humeante, pan y aderezos dispersos de forma simétrica.

-Gracias por todo, Levi… -le miró cariñosamente a lo que Levi apartó la mirada rápidamente para no tener que responder, aunque internamente estaba un poco feliz.

Comieron sin ningún impedimento y juntos, después de que Levi terminara de lavar los platos, fueron al jardín delantero para tomar el sol.

-¿No ibas a ver las cosas del baúl, Levi? -cuestionó curiosa la mujer.

Ante esto el susodicho se sorprendió, pues lo había olvidado totalmente.

-Tengo que seguir ordenando el granero, Giselle -no era cosa para cuestionar que le llamara por su nombre ya que desde pequeño se le acostumbró a hacerlo, aunque de vez en cuando le llamaba "abuela", más que nada señalando su edad y no su posición en su familia.

Giselle aceptó en silencio la decisión de su hijo y comenzó a contemplar a su alrededor, notando a lo lejos, una alta figura morena casi oculta por las ramas; observándola.

Movió su cabeza en señal de saludo y le sonrió cálidamente. Vio como la figura se giraba nerviosamente y se adentraba en el bosque. Sabía que aquella persona tenía que tomar su tiempo para reflexionar, y no le forzaría a acercarse.

**…**

Ya había caído la tarde, y Levi exitosamente había cumplido su meta auto impuesta.

El sol aún calentaba y no hacía frío para nada, por lo que decidió llevar el baúl hacia el banco donde su abuela descansaba, a unos metros de la casa. Lo puso en el suelo bruscamente a lo que su abuela le reclamó diciendo que debía ser cuidadoso. No le hizo caso.

Lo abrió con los ojos entrecerrados, como si dentro estuvieran los secretos más grandes del universo. Pero nada; solo estaban un montón de papeles, tal y como lo había visto cuando lo encontró.

Empezó a sacarlos uno por uno, leyéndolos sin realmente hacerlo.

-Espera -ordenó Giselle, antes de que Levi dejara a un lado otro papel sin relevancia.

El azabache entendió y entregó el papel a su abuela. Esta le tendió para apreciarlo, dejando que su nieto también pudiera verlo.

Era croquis bien elaborado de una persona junto a un lobo. Estaba tan bien dibujado que pareciera que hubiesen tomado al chico y lo hubiesen pegado al papel. No había color, solo sombras y luces con el lápiz de carbón, pero aún así estaba demasiado perfecto. La mirada del muchacho era casi como la del lobo; como un animal salvaje. Su vestimenta contaba de tan solo una camisa con los primeros botones desabrochados y un pantalón más oscuro. Le daba un toque de desorden, pero la mirada… La mirada dejaba de lado su harapiento estado. Y el lobo parecía estar descansando sobre sus patas delanteras muy cerca del joven, mirando tranquilamente hacia algún punto.

Algo en todo eso le parecía conocido, pero no sabía qué. Al ver a su abuela, reconoció su mirada.

-¿Lo conoces? -alzó una ceja al preguntar.

-Sí… -respondió doblando el papel y guardándolo a su costado- me quedaré con este.

Encontraron más bocetos y dibujos más elaborados de ese par, pero ninguno hizo otro comentario.

Aún seguía buscando cuando se topó con un sobre grande y gordo sellado con un nudo. Lo iba a abrir cuando la voz severa de su abuela lo interrumpió.

-No abras ese -ordenó para luego sonreír.

-No creo que afecte en algo -replicó- son cosas de hace años…

-No -le miró con unos ojos sombríos para luego cambiar el tema- entremos, está haciendo frío -se paró lentamente y cerrando los ojos dijo: deja esas cosas donde las encontraste.

Levi se quedó impactado por el comportamiento repentino de su abuela. Jamás la había visto así en su vida. El la conocía como una persona amable y comprensiva, que nunca se alteraba demasiado, pero al parecer había cosas que si podían ponerle así.

Aún así, no la desobedeció, y entro junto a ella dejando el sobre en la pequeña montaña de papeles que servirían luego como fuego.

**…**

_Toc Toc Toc*_

-Abuela, ¿teníamos visita? -preguntó Levi frunciendo el ceño y levantándose del sillón; dejando su libro a un lado.

-¡Ah! -se sobresaltó, y antes de que Levi abriera, agregó:- Yo abro, Levi -sonrió.

-Está bien… -miró extrañado a su abuela pero no cuestionó nada mientras se iba a la sala de estar para continuar su lectura.

Escuchó el ruido de la puerta siendo abierta. Pasaron unos segundos. El débil llanto de su abuela le sobresaltó y sin pensarlo dos veces fue a defenderla de quien sea que le haya lastimado. Pero no vio lo que esperaba ver.

-No has… cambiado nada -decía apenas Giselle mientras estrechaba con sus brazos más fuerte al joven que le acariciaba los cabellos con una triste mirada.

-Giselle ¿Quién mierda es él? -preguntó sintiendo desconfianza hacia el individuo que correspondía el abrazo de la susodicha.

-…Levi -le llamó, girando un poco su cabeza, lo suficiente como para que sus ojos se posaran en él- ¿Qué no recuerdas a Eren?

¿Eren? ¿Quién demonios era Eren? Alzó la mirada e inmediatamente sus ojos se conectaron. Notó el brillo casi sobrenatural… no, definitivamente sobrenatural de sus ojos. Una mezcla exquisita de colores.

-¿…Quien…?

* * *

><p><strong>*Realmente no sabía que cosa poner para el sonido de la puerta...<strong>

**Ahora, pido -sin merecer- disculpas por tardar!, ¿cuanto ha sido? más de dos meses, estoy segura. La verdad es que estaba completamente metida en los estudios (sí que valió la pena, joderrr), y ahora por fin estoy libre por tres semanas! así que aprovecharé de actualizar mis otros fics, también. **

**Espero de que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado jeje **

**Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	3. Dolor

Yo actualizando... este debe ser un milagro de la naturaleza ¿no?

* * *

><p>Ya pasadas las nueve de la mañana, la pequeña familia Ackerman, que en estos momentos consistía tan solo de abuela y nieto, junto con su invitado, habían acabado de tomar desayuno. Y ya transcurridos veinte minutos, la mirada de Levi aún estaba posada en Eren mirándole con desconfianza y molestia mientras este, no despegaba sus ojos de la mujer que yacía tejiendo relajadamente sentada en uno de sus sillones.<p>

Claro, la abuela era totalmente ajena a esto, o eso hacía creer; no le gustaría pasar a un nivel más alto de tensión. Giselle aún tenía cosas de que hablar con Eren pero preferiría hacerlo a solas, y fue por esto que levantó la mirada hacia su nieto, a sabiendas de que este no negaría su petición.

-Cariño -dijo para tener la atención de Levi-. Podríamos traer comida india para el almuerzo ¿no te parece?

-Sabes que no puedes hacer demasiado esfuerzo, anciana. Eso incluye ir a la ciudad -notó como Eren se exaltaba ante sus últimas palabras, pero no le dio importancia.

-Pero… -bajó la mirada, fingiendo tristeza.

-Bien -dijo molesto-. Iré enseguida para volver a tiempo.

El azabache se puso de pie. No odiaba realmente a su abuela, pero joder que le irritaba cuando lo persuadía con su mirada de perrito sin hogar. Dio un ultimo vistazo a Eren, sin saber realmente el motivo, y sin mas cogió las llaves del auto y salió por la puerta principal murmurando algo que ni Eren ni la anciana lograron entender. Eren más que nada porque no le interesaba.

-Ahora sí, Eren -le miró con una sonrisa cómplice.

-Yo… -dudo en lo que iba a decirle. Todo este tiempo encerrado repasando una y otra vez las palabras, y ahora que estaba frente a aquella persona, lo único que salía de su boca era un lastimero monosílabo.

-Lo mejor es que yo empiece -dijo notando la reacción de Eren, y la inseguridad escondida tras ella-. Mereces saber que fue de mí todos estos años…

La anciana empezó su narración, empezando por el momento en que partió rumbo a un país lejano. Eren no sabía las razones, y en cuanto las escuchó se paró súbitamente y alzando la voz dijo:

- ¡¿Lo amaste?! -parecía más una afirmación. Una recriminación desbordándose de tristeza, cuya emoción se veía claramente reflejada en sus ojos.

-Eren yo… tenía que continuar -explicó-. De nada servía estar en contra de mi padre, tu más que nadie sabes eso.

-… -Eren bajó la cabeza; sentía su corazón estrujándose. Las lágrimas no salían; se habían acabado en el momento en que fue cruelmente separado de su familia. De su verdadera familia.

-Lo siento.

Eren la miró, sin odio, sin rencor.

-Ya… -contestó el castaño para luego estar unos segundos en silencio, reflexionando. Alzó la mirada con determinación-. Pero, podemos empezar de nuevo. Aquí, lejos del mundo. Viviremos juntos y felices desde ahora… yo iría a comprar la comida mientras tu nieto cuida de ti y…

-Eren -la anciana le interrumpió, y presenció la dolida mirada de su antiguo amante- ¿Qué no ves lo vieja que estoy?

-¡Eso no me importa! -exclamó exaltado-. Yo aún te quiero. No me importa la edad que tengas. A ti tampoco te importó cuando descubriste que yo probablemente era varias décadas mayor que tú, e incluso ahora lo sigo siendo… No me importa que luzcas así, mientras tus sentimientos no hayan cambiado, mientras sigas siendo la misma. ¿Acaso el físico es tan importante?

-Eren yo… -vaciló. Pero ya no quedaba nada. Lo pensó un momento, eligiendo las palabras correctas y dándose valor para no derramar ni una sola lágrima-. No quiero estar contigo.

No, no, NO.

Escuchó mal. Sí… seguro era eso. No podría ser verdad, no lo era. Porque… él esperó todos esos años… Solo, con frío y ahogado en una penosa nostalgia. Anhelando la presencia de la mujer; amándola cada segundo.

Miró a los ojos de la anciana que estaba frente a él, confirmando lo que no creía posible; lo que se negaba a aceptar. Lo que desechaba cada noche antes de irse a dormir, maldiciendo a su subconsciente de imaginar cosas que le hacían poner a prueba su confianza en la mujer.

Pensando en esto, salió corriendo cerrando de un portazo la puerta a pesar de los gritos tras él, llamándole. Pasó de largo a su nieto, que ya bajaba de la carroza, y para que este no le viera en tal lamentable estado decidió volver rápidamente a su forma de lobo.

Levi al ver pasar al animal, se sorprendió de su velocidad. Pero a pesar de eso, notó el brillo en los ojos de este, distorsionándolos cual mar. Entró a su casa, yendo directamente donde se encontraba su abuela encontrándole encogida sobre sí misma, y fue alarmado a socorrerla. Tomó sus hombros para verla mejor.

-Oye -le secó las lágrimas, pero estas no paraban de fluir-. ¿Qué mierda ha pasado?

-Levi, Levi, Levi -lo abrazó y este le pasó el brazo por la espalda, acariciándole. La abuela se separó lentamente, y con una determinada mirada, dijo:- Tienes que salvar a Eren.

**…**

Todo esto era solo un dolor en el trasero. ¿Por qué tenía que _él_ salir a buscar a un extraño? Ni si quiera le agradaba. Pero no podía simplemente negarse a un pedido de su abuela; le debía la vida y más.

Intentaba no rasgar su ropa con las ramas largas que entorpecían su camino, y cada vez que una de estas le pasaba a llevar la piel, sentía una irritación creciendo en su interior. Odiaba la suciedad, y el bosque era la imagen perfecta de esta, solo que con detalles bonitos.

Agradecía que estuvieran en verano, ya que eso significaba que no le tomaría desprevenido ningún charco de lodo.

Hasta el momento llevaba recorriendo terreno por quizás una hora y ni rastro del adolescente. ¿Es que simplemente desaparecía? Luego, a medida que avanzaba, notaba rasguños profundos en algunos árboles, como siguiendo un poco ilegible patrón. Y sin saber cómo, se encontraba siguiéndolos con la convicción de que salvajes huellas le llevaran donde el mocoso había llegado a parar.

Miro al cielo, y se dio cuenta de lo perdido que estaba. No había trazado una ruta ahora no tenía ni puta idea hacia donde quedaba la casa. Siguiendo su instinto y, claro, las huellas en los árboles, llegó a un angosto y muy poco profundo río. En medio de este, había un trabajado y moreno cuerpo alzándose como queriendo saltar hacia el cielo, con el viento acariciándole directamente cada trozo de piel. El sujeto, se dio la vuelta al notar la presencia del extraño. Y ahí Levi se dio cuenta: La mirada de Eren también tenía dulces toques de dorado.

* * *

><p>Miles de disculpas por la ENORME demora! A mitad de año me cambié de liceo, y eso de estudiar todos los días no venía conmigo nunca, y por eso bajé mis notas al llegar acá, y por ende, tuve que poner 99% más de esfuerzo y dejé prácticamente todo de lado a excepción de los fines de semana que los usaba solo para dormir sin parar.<p>

Procuraré estar actualizando de forma constante durante el verano, pues con la llegada de mis medicamentos hace unos meses, tengo las motivaciones bien altas para algunas cosas.

Gracias a las personas que siguen este fanfic, y realmente gracias por mantenerse aquí y aguantar ¿cuanto? casi un año sin actualización. Lamento haberlos decepcionado en su tiempo.

Espero leernos pronto, saludos!


End file.
